Quest for the Phoenix
by Jan2789
Summary: A mysterious man asks for the titans help to find the Red Phoenix. Raven knows him since childhood, and he's as dangerous as ever. Will this newcomer achieve his goal, or burn up in his quest to find the impossible
1. The Sound of a New Ally

_The Sound of a New Ally_

Chapter 1 

It was a beautiful day at Titans Tower. But as sunny as it was, everyone wanted to stay inside. Instead of training, looking for Slade, or actually doing something responsible, the team was off wasting there time.

In the living quarter of the Titans Tower, BB and Cyborg were versing each other on video games, Robin was just listening to music, Starfire was cooking up some bizarre recipe for some apparent reason, and Raven was reading one of her ancient books. There was a sudden ring at the door, but no one bothered to answer it.

A second ring, Raven finally got up and levitated to the door. When she opened it, no one was there. She looked outside a bit, and then shrugged it off to go inside. Before she can enter the elevator, the door rings again. Raven looked outside more thoroughly, but found no one in sight.

The doorbell rang a second time, but with a more lasting sound. Quickly, Raven phased through and readied to plow the person. Raven halted in an instant to see an old friend standing at the door. He had a punk kind in his hand knocked unconscious.

This was too much for Raven to take in, she hasn't seen this boy since her childhood and completely forgotten about him.

"Hello Raven, nice to see you again." With that, he dropped unconscious right in front of Raven.

Raven dropped to her knees to see if he was still breathing, he was. The kid in his grasp woke up and started to run. Raven didn't bother with him, quickly she levitated him to the emergency room in their tower.

On the way up, Raven kept thinking to herself, 'Hold on Keam'…


	2. Raven's childhood Friend

_Raven's Childhood friend_

_Keam_

Chapter 2 

"Is he going to be alright?" Raven asked as soon as Cyborg faced his teammates.

"He'll live, but he must've gone against an army! That guy has more bruises than I have bolts." Cyborg said.

"Raven, tell us, who is this guy?" Robin asked.

"…his name is Keam. He lived with me on my home planet. He lived relatively close to my home, so we became friends. As I started developing my powers, Keam started developing his own…" Raven seemed to shudder at this.

"So he's a half-demon, huh?" Beast-Boy asked.

"No, his powers are unlike mine or my people. His are…dangerous, even compared to my full strength, his is more devastating."

No one didn't ask anymore questions, they just worried about Keam's condition. Cyborg explained that his body was under a lot of strain. His bones were to the point of fracture, his body was literally about to break down on him until he came here.

"What's strange is, these metallic earmuff things are stuck to his head, I don't understand that unless he's a deaf man lookin cool." Cyborg said. Again everyone looked toward Raven for answers but she just turned away, not showing that drop of tear falling down her cheek. She didn't know why he was hurt, why he was like this. She needed answers now.

"He won't wake up for at least a day, tops. Let's get some info on this guy and why he's here." Robin ordered. Everyone nodded there head and left, except Raven. She stayed a couple seconds longer, and before she walked away, she heard the medic door open. Raven was astonished to see that Keam was up and walking.

"Hello?" Keam said drowsily out in the open.

"…" Raven was just stunned, there's no way he could be walking, it's impossible.

Keam turned toward Raven and his eyes widened.

"Raven, is that you?" His eyes opened wide, and a smile appeared on his face.

"It is you!" He ran toward her and hugged her. Raven, again stunned, pulled Keam away.

"What are you doing here, how were you injured, why are you walking?" Raven exasperated.

"Whoa, calm down. If you don't mind I would appreciate some bread and water. Then I'll tell you everything. Raven then nodded her head and led him to the main room for some food.

Once she seated Keam, she quickly walked over to the fridge to grab a loaf of bread a glass of water. Keam must've been famished because he devoured the food in seconds.

"Wow, I've never tasted food that good for months!" Keam said with happiness. Raven thought he was going crazy, there was better tasting food then bread and water, he must've been through a long journey.

"…um, Keam?" Raven started.

"Oh yes, how impolite of me. Thank you for the meal. It was most gracious. Now, if you'll call your friends for a little meeting I'll explain why I have arrived on your humble doorstep."

With out another word, Raven left for her friends.

"Well, it seems Raven matured since her childhood. I just hope it's enough…" Keam thought to himself


	3. The Enigmatic Boom Box

_The Enigmatic Boom Box_

Chapter 3 

The whole team sat down on the couch or stood up, either way; they couldn't believe he was a friend of Raven's. He claimed to grow up with Raven since she was 3, and Raven seemed to agree, so they believed his story.

"First, I believe you want an explanation on my critical condition I was in and still am?" Keam suggested.

"Yes, with the condition your in, you shouldn't be able to move for months." Robin said.

"Yeah, well, I thank my abilities for that. I have the power over sound…" Keam started.

"Sound? What kind of lame ability is that?" Beast Boy stated rather rudely.

"Let me demonstrate then." Keam said. He formed his lips so that it looked like he was whistling and blew, but no sound came out. Then all of a sudden, Beast Boy was on the ground clasping onto his ears for dear life.

"Beast Boy what is wrong?" Starfire asked rather worryingly. Keam stopped his whistling and began to speak.

"What Beast Boy just experienced is the human dog whistle. I can bend vibrations and wave lengths. Don't worry BB, you're not hurt." Keam said.

"Yeah! Well say that to my ear ache!" Beast boy yelled.

"Cool it BB." Cyborg said while putting his hand on Beast Boy's head.

"Yes, well, about my condition. My powers come with a price, not only can I bend vibrations, they have a painful effect. My powers take a strain on my physical being, it feels like my body is being shattered by the very vibrations I use. To put it simply, I must suffer the same pain my enemies suffer." Keam explained. Raven lowered her head, she knew what Keam had to go through for his powers, and nothing has changed since they were children.

"But how do they this controlling sound heal you friend Keam?" Starfire asked.

"It's kinda hard to understand unless you actually experience so let me demonstrate." Keam then closed his eyes and started to meditate, or at least seemed that way. Then everyone started to feel an invisible force press onto them, squeezing there small bodies until Beast Boy started yelling.

"Sorry guys, but that's how I keep my self together, its hard, but it keeps me alive." Keam finally said.

"But why are you…" Robin started, but he couldn't finish because the alarm went off notifying trouble. Robin told everyone to get moving, but forgot all about Keam. Raven stopped and Robin noticed her stalling.

"Keam, can you help us out?" Robin asked.

"Sure, but, call me Boom Box." Keam said.


	4. A Sound decision

_A Sound decision_

Chapter 4 

The alert was directed Down Town because someone, or rather something, was trashing the place. When the Teen Titans arrived, they met a fiery figure burning to ash anything it came across or felt like obliterating.

This figure seemed feminine like, and its face was almost birdlike. The flames emanating from its being looked like feathers of flame rising upwards. It turned to look at us and gave a loud screech like a battle cry. While screeching, five more figures jumped out of this being created out of its flames.

"Anyone bring a fire extinguisher?" Beast Boy asked humorously.

"These beings are called Erivs. They are born from the flames of a Phoenix." Boom Box said.

"Feena…what? What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"Phoenix, a mystical bird born from flames and ash." Boom Box exclaimed.

"Either way, we'll take them down, Titans Go!" Robin yelled. The Erivs stayed in place testing there opponents abilities. Robin jumped into the air and threw some ice bombs, Starfire flung about a dozen starbolts, Raven grabbed some cars telepathically and tried to crush the Erivs, Cyborg fired his _enhanced_ sonic boom, and Beast Boy transformed into an elephant to blow water at them. There first wave of attack hit there target, but they remained standing as they did before.

"These creatures cannot be killed by normal means, you must defeat them all at once, or they'll regenerate in the blink of an eye." Boom Box said. He then walked up toward the beings until they were only about ten feet apart. Boom Box then went into some type of karate position bringing his right leg back, along with his right fist. He next twisted his body so he could fling out his fist full force, and annihilated them without touching them.

Nothing remained of the Erivs, only smoke and five smoldering spots were left.

"Dude! What did you do?" Beast Boy yelled.

"It's a type of Martial Arts move using a special force called chi, but it wasn't chi was it Boom Box?" Robin asked.

"No, I used my vibration powers. To put it bluntly, I hurled a five ton force upon them." Boom Box replied.

Raven then quietly back away toward the castle, nearly no one noticed…nearly.

Back at the Tower, everyone was either training, looking up information about Phoenix's, or keeping quiet in there rooms wondering why a long lost friend has appeared.

'Why is he here? No one is safe around him, even I'm safer. Why is he after the fabled Phoenix? He can't be after power, but that's all it can offer? Unless he's…' Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. But it wasn't a hand knocking; it was more like a battering ram blasting her door very lightly.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"A nice car and a house on the open range, I would like entry please." Keam said sarcastically. Raven gave a slight smile, and opened the door. Surprisingly no one was there, but Raven knew her friend better than that.

"Get down here." Raven called out. Keam jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Raven.

"How'd ya know I was up there?" Keam asked.

"…what do you want?" Raven asked, slightly mad.

"Nice way to say hello after all these years…I need help." Keam said.

"You, need help?" Raven asked incredulously. Keam never needs helps; he always could handle any situation. Of course he was clumsy, or forgetful, and lacking common sense, but he could handle himself.

"If you have a problem ask Robin, he's the problem solver." Raven answered him.

"You know as well as I do that Robin can offer no assistance that I need. I need your help finding the Phoenix." Keam said.

"…No." Even though it hurt Raven to deny him, she had to, for everyone's protection.

"Very well, I bid you adieu." Keam bowed his head, and left.


	5. Opening Old Wounds

_Opening Old Wounds_

Chapter 5 

It's been a long night for Raven after Keam left. As soon as he said, 'I bid you adieu' he just vanished from Titans Tower. The team was very concerned, but Raven said he needed to leave. The team believed her, but his critical condition still worried everyone.

Inside Raven's room, the young Goth girl is meditating. Floating just inches from her bed, you can hear her chanting, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos", in a dull tone repeating these words countless times.

Yet even though Raven was concentrating on her powers, her thoughts were else where.

'Why does he need my help, he can handle an army, but not a single entity?'

'Why did you deny him is the real question.' A voice rising in Raven's mind.

'No one called for you' Raven said.

'We don't need calling, we're hear whether you want us or not' and inside Raven's head, she could visualize all of her emotions.

'We know you like him, so why deny him, he is very cute' Happy said

'He'll die if you don't help' Sad added

'C'mon, let's help him kick butt!' Enthusiasm spoke up

All of the other emotions then had a say in Raven's thoughts until…

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled out loud. 'I know he needs help, I know he could die, I know he's cu…' All of the emotions waited eagerly to hear the end of that statement, but Raven stopped herself. Then, a good long silence.

'Go and help him, before it's too late.' Wisdom finally said, and that was it, Raven enveloped herself in darkness and disappeared from Titans Tower.

Raven teleported to an abandoned home. It seemed to be located just a couple miles away from Jump City, but nonetheless out of reach from technology. This place was the last given position Raven felt Keam's presence.

While walking through the decaying decor, she finds a shiny object on the floor. Raven picks it up and examines it thoroughly. It's a ring. A ring made with special Hymra metal. Hymra was found only on Azaraths moons, it shined of silver and gold swirling into each other into a nice blend. On the center was an Amethyst jewel. Inside the ring was some writing. It was difficult to make out, but inside was, 'Zxeno Ifqna Kakeama'.

Before Raven could translate the words she hears some moaning upstairs. Fear, for what might be up there she goes anyway.

The stairs make an unsettling creaking sound every step of the way. Once upstairs, Raven finds a wooden door. Opening it cautiously she hears the voice again.

"Uh…go…away. Save…yourself…" The voice gasped out. The voice was so familiar, what could it be?

Opening the door quietly she sees someone sprawled out on the floor. The door still made a creaking sound until it was opened half way. On the floor was an average male, a lot of brown hair…and strange earmuffs? KEAM!

Raven made her way to Keam's side, kneeling down next to him.

"Keam, what happened?" Raven whispered to herself.

"…" No answer. Raven was really worried.

"This is my fault, you shouldn't be here." Raven said to herself. Then a hand reached up to touch her face. It was Keam, his eyes only half open.

"Raven, don't blame yourself. Please, I need help, get me back to the tower. I need to tell you…" And Keam passed out on the cold wooden floor.

"Wha…where am I?" Keam asked. The surroundings were dark and gloomy. It looked like it was Halloween here 24/7.

"Raven?" Keam asked into the room. Out of the shadows a looming figure appeared. The figure was right in front of Keam's face, the person seemed it was crying, or still is, and then…WHAM! Keam's faced turned to the side from some strange force. When he turned his head again he saw a pale skinned arm showing

"What were you thinking?" The voice asked in a harsh manner.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't." Keam knew instantly that the person was Raven

"Your injuries need time to heal." Raven said.

"…No…" Keam answered. Raven stopped and turned to face Raven. "My injuries aren't worth the trouble. I know now where the Phoenix is and I need your help."

"If you won't let me help your wounds first, then I'll drag you to the emergency room myself."

"I know about your…condition…Raven." Keam blurted out.

"…"Raven just stood there.

"I know about your encounter with the Phoenix. No one knows about it, and Doctors can't explain it. Unfortunately neither can I, but I know why they're there. Your powers were reaching max potential; you didn't need to meditate every day because a certain boy was there to relieve you of your problems. That certain boy was also troubled by a certain prophecy. He was to be named Zxeno Ifqna, High Protector. Unfortunately he was marked as a potential danger by a mysterious clan called The Phoenix. When the boy was summoned to a meeting by these clan members, you snuck your way to the meeting grounds, it was a trap. Powerful warriors held him tight, another warrior came out. He was of Demon heritage as you are, but his powers were unique it was Dark Flame.

"As he charged up, he fired a huge amount of Dark Fire toward the boy, but you got in the way and took the blow. After that day everyone thought you died, including that boy."

"Why are you telling me this?" Raven asked.

"Because there is a New Phoenix and she doesn't desire her destiny."

"And you think I'd help?"

"Frankly no, but I had to try."

"…" Raven remained quiet.

"I see, I will accept your hospitality. Once healed though I will leave." Keam said, and he fell asleep on Raven's bed.

"…No, I have accepted your request, but I cannot let you go out there." Raven said to herself. As Raven chanted her words of meditation, she transported Keam to the emergency room. Once Keam arrived, she left to find Robin.

"Are you sure you want to do this Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"Please Raven, let us help you." Starfire begged.

"No, it's too dangerous. Besides, this is personal." And Raven left the Titans to ponder.


	6. Abrupt Awakening

_Abrupt Awakening_

Chapter 6 

"…uhh…" Was all I could mutter. My body was in so much pain that I couldn't even think without major pain. Moving was out of the question, I couldn't even feel my finger tips. The bed I was laying on though was unusually rough, but soft, like when you go to the doctors. Wait, this isn't Raven's bed, where am I?

"Stay still friend. You are in a most critical condition. Please rest." A very calming, feminine voice said. It must've been Starfire, it sounded like her.

A sliding door opened, one of the others must've walked in.

"How is he?" A stern deep voice said. I think this one is Cyborg.

"He is still very hurt. His condition seems almost permanent." Starfire said sadly.

I refuse to stay down. I need to know where Raven is, she have better not gone to find the Phoenix. She won't be able to find it without my…where's my ring! I can't feel it.

I'm trying to at least sit up, but it feels like my bones are being pulled down by the force of gravity a thousand times more.

"Yo, Keam, stay down. You'll only hurt yourself more." Cyborg said.

"Ra-Raven…whe-where is…she." I finally muttered.

"She is off to dispose of this Phoenix you search for." Starfire said.

"N-no!" I tried to yell out, but my lungs were burning like heck.

"Calm down dude. You can't do anything with the stress on your body." Cyborg said.

He's right, there's too much pain as it is. My journey here wasn't an easy one, and this is what I must receive. But I cannot stay down here and rest, I need to get to Raven before she gets hurt. But how do I get out of here, with these two blocking me, I can't get out of here without a fight, and I can't fight now.

"Hey Star can I have some water please?" I asked her.

"Yes friend, I shall fetch some." And Starfire floated off.

"Thanks and Cy?" I questioned again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you see if you and Robin look up info on the mystical Phoenix? Not the one I'm after, just Phoenix's in general."

"Sure." And Cyborg left

Good, now I can get out of here. I looked all over the room, my only way out is the door and the window. I better not go through the door 'cause Starfire we'll be back soon. I hate to do this but…

CRASH! I hate glass but this is my only choice. The freefall was very exhilarating, but now I have to worry about my landing. I concentrate my hands downward and exert an extreme amount of force to soften the fall. The pain was unbearable. By the time I hit the rocky ground with a thud, I tumbled to the side because of the excruciating pain.

I looked up toward the tower, it must've been a ten story drop. I saw two figures look out the window. It was Cyborg and Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly jumped out and transformed into an eagle. I quickly ran toward the water, stumbling a couple times I made it. Looking back once more, I see Beast Boy running toward me and Starfire close behind.

'It's now or never' I thought. I jumped high into the air, and plummeted into the water. I can finally get away, once in the water, I zoomed through the water faster than any fish. Because sound moves faster in the water, I just put two and two together.

'Now to find Raven'


	7. Ancient Ruins

_Ancient Ruins_

Chapter 7 

'Where is it?' I thought angrily. I've been searching this barren desert for hours and nothing has shown up. Luckily it was night time in this desert or my pale skin would've sizzled. All this sand was getting trapped in my hood and I can't stand it.

How can Keam be sure the Phoenix is here? I'm pretty sure his mind said it would be here, in the Sahara Desert, but why? This doesn't make any sense, if only I had some sign.

"Can I be of ssservice?" Said a mysterious figure. I turned around and saw another one of those Erivs. How I loathe those creatures born from phoenix fire.

"Where is the Phoenix?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you were ssshe isss?" The Eriv asked. The flame emanating from it was not only blinding me, but scorching hot. I also noticed that the ground it stood on was turning into glass.

"Tell me or else!" I threatened, preparing my spells.

"Now Raven, how will you then get the anssswersss out of me?"

Oh great, he's got me, and truly there's no mind to read on this creature, just the host's mind, and there's no way to intrude on a Phoenix's mind, they're too strong. I might as well give up.

"But where'sss the fun in that?" The Eriv asked. There's no question it has telepathy.

The Eriv made the first move, it charged at me with amazing speed, but I created a shield around me. It was useless; the creature bashed through it like it was wood. Several punches made there way to me, all were avoided, except the last one.

That last punch hit me square in the stomach, not only did I feel an impact of an ox, but the fire of immense heat. The sand broke my fall, but the pain was still unbearable.

"Isss that it?" The Eriv asked. Anger was flowing through me, but I didn't couldn't even get up. Somehow, that punch took out a lot of energy, I couldn't even get my legs to stand me up.

"I hate killing innocent prey, but I have no choissse." It lifted its right hand, about to strike me, but then...BOOM! This sound pulsing blue wave swept through the desert exploding the Eriv. That sound could've only been made by one person. Cyborg. Why would he be out here?

I searched every where, but no sign of anyone for miles.

Then the ground began to rumble slightly. Beginning to get more violent unto the very sandy grounds split in two, until a structure appears from the ground. It looked like some Aztec ruin just arising from the sands. The normal step feature was seen as the main walls, but an unusual stone figure appeared at the top. It was a large figure with majestic wings. It was radiating a fiery light, yet very pleasing and relaxing.

I had no choice, I must go into the Ruins.


End file.
